familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gove County, Kansas
Gove County (county code GO) is a county located in Northwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,695. Its county seat is Gove City, and its most populous city is Quinter. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Gove County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.99%) is land and (or 0.01%) is water. Adjacent counties * Sheridan County (north) * Graham County (northeast) * Trego County (east) * Ness County (southeast) * Lane County (south) * Scott County (southwest) * Logan County (west) * Thomas County (northwest) Demographics ]] Map of Gove County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 3,068 people, 1,245 households, and 861 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,423 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.95% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.72% from other races, and 0.98% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.24% of the population. There were 1,245 households out of which 28.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.50% were married couples living together, 3.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 29.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 5.40% from 18 to 24, 22.10% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 22.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,510, and the median income for a family was $40,438. Males had a median income of $26,863 versus $21,357 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,852. About 8.00% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.90% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2010): * Quinter, 918 * Grinnell, 259 * Grainfield, 277 * Park, 126 * Gove, 80 (county seat) * Oakley (only a small portion) Unincorporated places * Campus * Karli Townships Gove County is divided into nine townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Gaeland || 25000 || || 46 || 0 (1) || 208 (80) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Gove || 27075 || || 215 || 1 (2) || 301 (116) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Grainfield || 27225 || Grainfield || 430 || 2 (6) || 184 (71) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Grinnell || 28925 || Grinnell || 480 || 2 (4) || 320 (123) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Jerome || 35425 || || 132 || 0 (1) || 370 (143) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Larrabee || 38750 || || 80 || 0 (1) || 371 (143) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Lewis || 39750 || || 13 || 0 (0) || 372 (144) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Payne || 55050 || || 315 || 1 (3) || 324 (125) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Grinnell USD 291 * Grainfield USD 292 * Quinter USD 293 Attractions * Castle Rock (Kansas) * Monument Rocks (Kansas) Gallery Image:Goveexpanse.jpg Image:Goveexpanse2.jpg Image:Castlerockbadlands2005.jpg Image:Bluffsnearcastlerock.jpg Image:Govecounty22.jpg Image:Badlandsnearcastlerock20052.jpg Image:Badlandsnearcastlerock20053.jpg Image:Govetreebirds.jpg See also * Dry counties * Iaceornis References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Additional information * Gove County, Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Gove County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Gove County, Kansas Category:Established in 1868